


All Hands Against Our Own：执手相看

by Maryandmathew



Series: 短篇的锤基 [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“给我剪头发吧，弟弟”，Thor说道，“就像过去那样”。</p><p>四次Loki给Thor剪头发，一次Thor给Loki剪~~</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hands Against Our Own：执手相看

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Hands Against Our Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420524) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



> Many thanks to stereobone for writing this very moving story and allowing me to translate it O(∩_∩)O

**（一）**

Thor哀嚎得好像Frigga要来谋杀他一样，在椅子上扭来扭去的随后跳下去奔向Loki，他们都还是小孩子，脸颊肉滚滚、红扑扑的，Thor躲在Loki后面，抓紧他的肩膀埋在他弟弟身后，Frigga无奈地叹口气，手拿着剪刀看着他俩在面前转着圈跑来跑去的好不耐烦。

“我不要剪头发”，Thor声音捂在Loki衬衫里呜咽咽的，“好疼的！”

“因为你总乱动弹！孩子”，Frigga心累地说：“必须得剪！”

Thor摇摇头。

“Loki都剪了头发”，Frigga说道，Thor这才抬起头看向Loki，Loki也回望他撇撇嘴，Thor抓起一把自己的头发，乱糟糟的打着结披散在肩膀上，那些固执的婴儿卷都遮住了脸颊，他一点也不想要剪掉，他是个王子，应该有自己的主意。

“我不管”，Thor说道，“我不要剪头发。”

Frigga叹口气，把剪子放到桌上，“好吧，亲爱的，明天剪好了。”

Frigga把他俩一起抱起来，虽然Thor抗议得踢来提去的，他们俩脚不住踢扭着，——Thor和Loki还共用一间卧室呢，就在他们父母的对面，床挨着床，Frigga把他俩放到床上亲亲前额后拉熄了灯。

他们躺在黑暗中随后Loki却爬向了Thor的床，Thor支起身来黑暗中眯眯着眼：

“Loki？”

“当然是我”，Loki说道，“坐起来”。

Thor立刻不问二话乖乖坐起来，黑暗之中又平静好一会直到Loki点亮烛台，Thor清楚地看见他手里拿着剪刀，他皱眉问道：

“弟弟，你要干嘛——”

“嘘”，Loki说道，“转过去”。

Thor明白过来，他笑道：

“你不能剪我头发”。

Loki拉下脸道：“我当然能，快转过去。”

Thor迟疑好半天才转过身，看着Loki手里的剪刀还是瑟缩不已，他弟弟最拿手的就是恶作剧了，不过Thor相信他，所以他转身过去坐在床垫边上：

“你要弄疼我一定不会饶了你”，Loki听得一阵发笑。

Loki的手最开始碰到Thor头发时候他差点跳起来，虽然他的手很温柔、非常温柔，毕竟因为他手还小；Loki先用手指理顺Thor的发丝，小心翼翼地Thor都无法明显察觉出来，他静坐着，Loki的手轻柔地拂过他头发触感好像丝绸，随后Loki咔擦咔擦剪起来，Thor呼出口气：

“小心点，弟弟”。

“知道啦”。

这就是事实，他温柔的方式Thor之前从未有体会过，他解开死结轻轻地整理顺滑，那一缕缕金色的发丝好像蜘蛛网，Loki剪完的时候手指再次抚过Thor的头发，随后Thor转过来他们对面望着一起卧在床上，紧挨着鼻子都抵到了一起：

“那么……”，Thor问道，“看起来怎么样？”

Loki微笑道：“很棒”。

……

……

……

**（二）**

Loki一直等着音信传来，三天三夜啊等在Nornheim的边境，——战场的外围，Thor和Odin正是身处这国家的某处腹地，Loki则和侧翼军团等在后方。

“这场战争用不着法术”，Odin曾如此说过，Loki听闻畏缩起来却不置一词，只能干等着。

他一直等着。

第三晚的时候号角声吹响，那是勇士们凯旋的信号，Loki一下子紧张地冲出帐篷，他看见了Odin不过很快视线越过看向他哥哥，——不过那看起来不像Thor，Loki最开始都没有认得出，身上太多血迹，头发又红又黑的沾满泥土，脸上也是斑驳一片，他正在左侧，安抚着身下坐骑。

Thor在笑。

“了不起的胜利啊”，Odin说道，随后每个人都欢笑起来，大家齐声赞颂。

Loki小心地看向Thor，不过Thor没有注意到他的目光，这是他第一场战役，初次走向成熟男人了，他很勇敢，Mjölnir 挂在腰上，可Thor却走向另一边，没有和其他勇士们拥抱就下马了，虽然言语声音还是很欢快，可他的笑容已然褪色了，可这看起来除了Loki并没有人发觉。

他跟随着Thor走进帐篷。

“哥哥”，Loki问道，“你看起来好奇怪”。

Thor耸耸肩，脱下盔甲，“大概战火的阴影尚未离我而去。”（The nerve of battle still flows within me）

Loki皱皱眉看向他，轻声念着他的名字好像什么咒语，Thor并不看他只是机械地继续脱下甲胄，动作好像机器人那样直到最后脱下马裤看着镜中的自己，Loki看着Thor那默然的样子不禁有些害怕，很想问他，可却因为心里知情不要出口为妙而微微心痛，一直沉默着直到Thor说道：

“我杀了四个人”，他声音低沉Loki几乎听不见。

帐篷外狂风怒吼。

“哥哥”，Loki说道。

“我没想到……”，Thor颤抖着，他不想让别人看见他这副样子，因为战争而发抖，这是第一次Thor取人性命，“我听见他们在风中尖叫，弟弟”。

Loki这次上前抚摸他，手按在Thor的肩膀上，那里很烫，他的发丝也缠结着干涸漆黑的血痕，一种铁锈味让Loki好想捂上嘴，不过他没有，他只是走近身温柔地抚摸着他，Thor猛然闭上眼好半天才又睁开说道：

“给我准备洗澡水吧，Loki”。

Loki点点头。

这次Thor洗澡花费的时间比以往久很多，Loki一直等在他帐篷里，听着帐外战士们大笑畅饮着蜜酒，祝贺他们的成功悼念那逝去的战友，他暗想着Thor看见了什么，那种夺取别人的生命、剥夺他们的力量？他希望能离开这，如果父亲能同意的话。

Thor忽然从浴缸里跳出来，全裸着还滴着水，手里拿着把短匕首。

“你可以帮我剪头发吗？”他问道。

Loki看向他。

Thor说道，“求你了”，好多年他未曾这么说过了。

Loki点点头，从他手中拿过匕首牵着他走向椅子坐下来，Loki剪得很少，手指轻轻解开缠结好像童年时候，这匕首虽不是为了剪头发用的，不过也还算趁手。

“多剪点”，Thor说道，“我想要短一点。”

Loki犹豫了，Thor之前从不这样，一直为自己的头发引以为豪，——“战士的头发”，Thor如此说道，不过这次他抓住了Loki的手腕，在他来不及缩手前握住了他，他睁大眼睛充满了恳求，Thor并没有说什么，Loki也不愿和他吵，他只是握握Thor的手示意他放开，随后点点头。

Thor又坐好Loki开始剪起来，他剪着剪着可Thor的头发却参差不齐起来，直到Thor握住他的手腕稳住他，Loki这才意识到自己也在发抖，他们都在发抖，他放下剪刀Thor也站起身，走出去参加宴会，Thor听到帐篷外的笑声连连好像一切都没有发生过。

他的头发过了几个月才又长好。

只是他们再未提起。

……

……

……

**（三）**

Thor的酒品一向不好，还没有走进房门就把Loki吵醒了，他一路走来轰隆隆的脚步声回响在走廊里好像打雷，Loki躺在被褥里好不耐烦，低吼着直到Thor打开门一缕强光照射进来：

“干嘛呢你！”他咝咝吸着气问道。

Thor不答甩上门踉踉跄跄地扑上床爬到Loki身上，Loki咕哝着想要推开他，可Thor压在他身上太重了，他的喘息热热的散发着蜜酒的味道。

“弟弟”，他说道。

“快起来，你这蠢货”，Loki又推了把，Thor却全然不动，“你闻起来像腐烂的山羊。”

Thor笑起来气息喷在Loki脸颊上，痒痒的却又暖洋洋的。

“我这么爱你，你对我怎能如此无情？”

“因为你重得要压死我”，Loki说道，“你想干嘛？”

Thor笑着笑着却突然安静下来，Loki差点以为他睡着了，不禁暗暗腹谤起三勇士，毫无疑问肯定是他们给Thor灌了那么多蜜酒搞得他神志不清，不过Thor却圈紧了他的腰，十分动情地说道：

“给我剪头发吧，弟弟”，他说：“像过去那样……”

Loki想都不想就吸了口气：

“我没有剪头发的工具”。

Thor的嘴唇抵到他下巴：

“我很想念给我剪头发的你”（I miss when you cut my hair），Thor说道，“我很想你，弟弟”。

Loki在Thor身下扭动了下，好像身上Thor的重量更重了，压得他要窒息，他扭来扭去可Thor毫不理会，他的嘴唇又湿又热地抵到Loki皮肤上。

“没什么可想念的，”Loki答：“我就在这。”

“不……”Thor又贴近他，那种温暖的触感却又夹杂着不安，“我们最近好生分，不是吗？我看见你躲在阴影里看我，你不要躲我。”

他胳膊向下环住Loki的腰，紧紧地搂着Loki突然心慌起来，全身都绷紧了，可他越是挣扎，Thor就搂得越紧，所以Loki只好停下身，可呼吸却越来越快了。

“让我起来我就给你剪头发”，Loki说道，“拜托你，哥哥”。

Thor终于让他起来，Loki手脚并用躲开他，从武器袋里拿出把匕首，好像要用来防身似的。

可他并没有剪Thor的头发，他哥哥已经在床上昏睡过去了，四肢大大伸展开，Loki凝视着他，他那翕合的嘴唇、起伏的胸膛，——他已经睡得熟了，Loki不禁心里诅咒起他来，只好在他身侧也躺下来，听着他此起彼伏的鼾声沉入梦乡。

……

……

……

**（四）**

他们准备了好几个礼拜，整个神域都忙乱得人声鼎沸，Loki甚至找不到一个安静的角落，Thor的加冕礼这事总是与他如影随形，仿佛在追着他、嘲笑他，看起来根本没人质疑Thor的能力，好像视而不见一样，而且Loki更是难以出口，告诉他们又有什么用呢，他们不会听的，Thor就是那金色的王子，永远都是正确、永远不会犯错，Loki更像是那无用的次子，只是麻烦制造者、那位骗子之神而已。

所以Loki做了他必须要做的。

他爱Thor，所以有些时候这让一切更匪夷所思了，而这却又是他必须要做的原因，——他去Jotunheim的原因，他会让他父亲看到，Thor还需等待，他的加冕典礼虽然终究会来临，只是Loki知道，他尚未准备充分。

Loki在加冕典礼的前夜一直魂不守舍的，时不时望着彩虹桥、还有周围那明亮闪烁的星辰，他几乎两天没有看见Thor了，他一直忙得分不开身，所有人也都围着他团团转，Loki虽并不渴望成为瞩目焦点，至少不是在那些人眼中，他只是想着Thor有没有注意他的缺席？也许没吧。

他们是成熟男人了，不再是孩子，Thor是力量的代表，Loki是法术的象征。

Loki徜徉在走廊里根本无人挂怀他，他就如同个影子。

他打开房门的时候却发现Thor在里面，坐在他卧床上好像是天经地义，Loki有些吃惊不禁像冰冻住了一样杵在门口，Thor冲他微微一笑，一如既往地英俊却有点迟疑不决，手里还拿着把剪子。

“弟弟”，他说道。

Loki缓过神来关上门。

“你走错屋子了。”

Thor笑道：“我知道。”

他站起身来走向Loki，站得很近足以嗅到他的气息，非常干净清新，Loki盯着他手中的剪子。

“你应该回去睡觉了，哥哥，明天是你的加冕礼”，Loki仰起头，露齿一笑道：“你忘了吗？”

“当然没有”，Thor答。

他烦躁地握紧拳头又放松，嘴唇哆嗦着，Loki看出他很紧张，大大咧嘴笑道：

“那是怎么回事？”

Thor伸过手中的剪子，好像Loki一直不曾看见似的。

“你可以帮我剪头发吗？”

仆人们每天都环绕在他身边奉承谄媚，为了他的典礼做准备，任何一人都可以为Thor做这个，只是Thor不曾出口要求而已，他问的是Loki，他不曾忘怀，Loki有点心跳加速，脸颊痒痒的，只是他什么都没说，只是握着Thor的手，接过剪刀。

“转过去”，他说道。

Thor坐在椅子上，Loki站在他身后，修长的手指穿梭于他的发间，如同过去那样，他认真地修理着Thor的头发，修整着发丝的长度，垂落披散下来，虽然没有什么缠结，可Loki还是梳理着，手指按摩着他的头皮，Thor低哼哼着。

很快就剪完了，Loki想要放下剪刀的时候Thor却一把握住了他的手腕。

“等下”。

他握着的力道很大，Loki只好不动。

“给我刮胡子吧”，Thor说，“拜托你啦。”

Loki之前没有做过这个，Thor从来也不曾要求，自然也就不曾实践过，这看起来太私密了，越过了那不该逾越的界限。

“怎么了，哥哥，你自己不能修理吗？”

他想要试着缓解紧张却无济于事，Thor向他微微一笑，但不是他之前那种傲慢又粗鲁的笑。

“我希望是你”，他说道。

他们相互凝望着对方，好像在权衡些、思虑些什么，最终Thor放松了他的手腕，Loki几乎忘记了Thor上次不发号使命是在什么时候，Thor尚有希望的余地，这就是Loki不后悔到Jotunheim去的缘故，除了他还有谁能为Thor这么做？

Loki抬起剪刀。

Thor闭着眼睛微微弯腰，他们脸对着脸，Loki小心地修理着，先是下巴，剪掉碎发随后拇指轻轻抚摸着，他的脸上甚至能察觉到Thor的气息，温暖又舒畅，他刮掉Thor的小胡子，剪掉那些延伸到Thor下唇处的细密毛发，时间好像静止了一般直到Loki终于放下剪刀，Thor睁开眼睛注视着他，好像要望进Loki的心底深处，拽出什么东西似的，Loki紧张地咽下口水。

“明天”，Thor说道，随后捧着Loki的脸颊亲吻在他的额头，Loki皱皱眉。

“你会站在我身边吗？”他问道，听起来好像个孩子。

这一刻，Loki在质疑自己，有生以来头一次。

“当然”，他答道，可心底哪出好像钝痛了一般。

……

……

……

**（五）**

他有整整一个礼拜没有见到光亮了，Odin把他关押在地牢的最深处，与世隔绝。虽然口枷已经摘除，可是锁链依旧还在，还有那颈上的项圈，能够束缚住他的法术，让他无力反抗，Loki几乎全身脱力，蹒跚着挪到墙角瘫倒下来后就不再动弹，他也不愿意去那张床上，他会度过这一切，只需等待。

而今他只是这里的囚犯，他战败了。

就算能逃跑，又能躲到哪里？灭霸会找到他，齐塔瑞人会找到他，Thor会找到他，Loki甚至不知道哪个更可怕。

第八天的时候，牢门打开了，一缕光亮照射进来几乎闪花眼睛，Loki闭上眼睛，咝咝吸着气别过头去，他无需看也知道来人是谁。

“弟弟”，Thor说道。

随后门被关上，光亮再次消失，Loki却没有转身，这不是他想看见的人，不是。

“来呆看你的囚犯？”Loki怨恨地问道。

“我来看望我的弟弟”，Thor说。

他把Loki扳过身来，扶着他坐起身抵着墙壁，锁链一直哗啦啦作响，Loki冷笑道：

“这里没有。”

Thor听到这般回答却一点也不生气，他是真心变了，Loki也是。他伸出手，Loki第一个念头以为要捏紧他，可Thor只是抚了抚他的头发，黑发乱蓬蓬的很长了。因为这举动Loki不禁有点困惑，却只是沉下脸来，屋外什么声音好像在滴答作响，随后Thor站起身，他俯视着Loki的悲伤眼神却不是因为怜悯，而是悔恨。

“我会回来。”

Loki不答。

他的确回来了，是在晚上，或许是在清晨，Loki总不知道，Thor走后他还是一动不动的，伸着腿，手垂在身侧，当他抬起头的时候，却看见手里拿着剪刀的Thor，Loki深吸口气，Thor一言不发的弯下腰平视着他，他挪着Loki的身体直到他坐在自己身前，自己的双腿之间，Loki仍旧不动，他知道他无力抗争。

这是他的宿命。

Thor犹豫地摸着他的头发，指尖滑下Loki的发丝随后又抚上去，头发很脏了，油腻腻的都粘连在一起，缠结着打不开，可Thor却没有停手，只是不住抚弄着解开那些结梳理柔顺，他努力地手势轻柔，尽最大的努力温柔些，可是Loki被扯到的时候好像很痛，他想要那痛楚。

当Thor剪下第一缕发丝的时候，Loki觉得好像是什么沉甸甸的东西也随之一道飘落，他想要尖叫要Thor住手，可是他却不曾开口，他甚至纹丝不动，Thor的手法虽然很稳可是他从来不曾给Loki剪过头发，他剪到齐脖颈的位置，像从前他不曾坠落深渊那个样子，剪完后Thor的手再次拂过Loki的发丝，又滑落下去摸着他颈部的项圈却停驻下来。

“弟弟”，他说道，一下子靠近了些，“我是太让你失望了。”

“不”，Loki说道，随后再也说不出什么哽塞起来。

他甚至不知道该说些什么，他什么都不知道，关于这一切，Thor扶着他转过身来的时候眼睛里盈满泪光，眼睛湛蓝得不可思议可Loki只是看得作呕。

Thor吻了他，这接触几乎是痛楚、是绝望，可Loki都不介意，他既不回吻，也不挣扎，他已经厌倦了挣扎，他厌倦了。

脸颊上是什么湿漉漉的？随后Loki意识到那是泪水，Thor的泪水，还混合着他自己的泪水，他们都落泪了，可Thor还是一直在吻着他，手掌捧着他的脸颊吻着他，他心里仍旧有太多的恨，放佛置身烈焰而Loki无所适从，他恨，他爱，他唯一做不到的是无所挂怀。

Thor后退终结了此刻，LOki仍旧是个囚犯，和从前不再一样，无法重新来过。

“我会改变这一切”，Thor说道，“我会挽回你”。

 可怖的笑声溢出Loki的喉咙，他再无法忍受、冷笑声声滑出他的唇瓣：

“你不能”，他说道，“你做不到。”

Thor站起身来，指尖略略踟蹰在Loki的下颌又溜走。

“我会拼尽全力”，他说道。

他转身离去，Loki仍是好久不动，当他终于抬手摸着发尾的时候发觉短了好些，却也熟悉些。

“我知道你会”，Loki说道，可是黑暗不会给他答案。

他等待着Thor的再次归来。

……

……

……

完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stereobone：我的tumblr地址上也发了呦~~欢迎评论或者kudos♥~~
> 
> 译者：这文标题我有点自由发挥了~~就是觉得“执手相看泪眼、竟无语凝噎”简直特配这篇的感觉，~~

**Author's Note:**

> stereobone：我的tumblr也发了呦~~，感谢你们的评论和kudos ♥
> 
> 译者：这篇的题目我自由发挥了~~就是觉得“执手相看泪眼、竟无语凝噎”，简直太配这文风格~~


End file.
